fanfictiondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nene Amano
Nene Amano (天野ネネ Amano Nene?) is a character in the Digimon Fusion series, and serves as one of the female protagonists. At first, V-Jump magazine described her as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that leads a mysterious army", but for the second phase she is described as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that fights against the darkness with strong determination." During her time as the General of the black "Twilight" army, Nene was said to be searching for powerful soldiers for unknown reasons, using her Monitamon to spy on the other armies and sometimes assisting Xros Heart in their battles. At one point she joined forces with Kiriha and Blue Flare, but she is currently aligned with Taiki as part of Xros Heart. Her Xros Loader was black, but its color changed to lavender after she joined Xros Heart. Nene is followed by her partner Digimon, Mervamon, Sparrowmon, Monimon and three Monitamon. After Bagramon's defeat, Nene becomes an idol in Hong Kong. Appearance Nene is frequently described as a "beautiful girl" in both the show and the promotional materials. She is a fairly tall girl, shorter than Zenjirou but taller than Mikey, with brown hair, which is worn up with a yellow hairclip, purple eyes and fair skin. Her attire consists of white cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck. In the manga, these clothes are disintegrated when she performs a Forced DigiXros with Shademon. After Bagramon reformats the Digital World into seven Kingdoms, she wears a pink sleeveless top underneath a pink and white jacket and a pink short frilly skirt, white boots. In the manga, she wears these clothes after being xros opened from Luminamon (Nene), as Kotone and Nene's Digimon had to rush so that she wouldn't end up nude. A year later, Nene's hair is shorter, and has the bangs split by a yellow and pink hairclip, and her bust is a bit larger. She now wears a pink and lavender shirt with three large pink buttons on it, green shorts, a red belt, gold bracelets, white stockings, and pink boots with dark green trims. In the manga, she wears these clothes after returning to the Human World. Personality Nene has a very mysterious personality when first revealed. She has a strong habit of spying on people to gain information (which she does frequently before joining Team Xros Heart). She is willing to do anything in order to obey DarkKnightmon's orders, going as far as to torture Stingmon for information or threaten Kiriha so that he'll join up with them. It's revealed that this is because she is willing to do anything for her brother, even "Following the Devil himself". Kiriha states that she is extremely good at manipulating people, which she usually uses for her advantage. After joining Xros Heart, Nene became friendlier and more compassionate, but her determination for saving her brother remained as strong as ever. Nene has a strong bond with Sparrowmon and, in the second phase, becomes partners with Mervamon, with whom Nene sympathizes despite thinking of her as pushy and immature. Category:Characters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Anime Crossover Category:Digimon Crossover Category:Disney Crossover Category:Crossover Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Martial Artists